


Avengers Requests

by hailhxdra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailhxdra/pseuds/hailhxdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series purely for requests! Comment your request and which Avenger you want it with and whether you want male or female!reader, and I'll do it as soon as I can (also state whether you want fluff or smut or angst or anything). Please give me a few days to write and post it though :)</p><p>If you have a prompt based on a song or song lyrics, comment that on my other series, 'Avengers One-Shots/Imagines' as I started that because of how many songs gave me one-shot ideas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AUTHORS NOTE

**Please comment your requests on this chapter! And I will write them as soon as I can. Also, please feel free to give feedback, I'd love to know whether you guys think I'm doing a good job or not.**


	2. Shrunk in Love (Natasha x Male!Reader) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets shrunk on a mission so Natasha looks after him, which includes putting on a show for him in the shower.
> 
> For user JackSparrow789

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay! I tried my best

"Do you have eyes on him?" Steve's voice spoke through Natasha's earpiece.

"Yeah but he's got some sort of weapon I've never seen before so don't approach." She replied, peering around the box she was currently hid behind to locate Agent Ward.

"I have a clear shot I'm taking it." You sounded in her ear.

"Wait for my orders. If we can distract him then he won't see you coming." Steve replied.

"Y/N be careful okay? I don't like the look of that thing." Natasha said, eyeing Steve with a look that told him not to mess this up.

"I'm always careful, love." You replied but before Nat could reply Steve's voice boomed around the room.

"Now!" Steve jumped to his feet, shooting at Ward with his shield up, meanwhile you snuck behind Ward, gun up at the ready to take him out.

"Ward, behind you!" Garret shouted and then it was like everything went in slow motion.

Ward turned around and shot at you with his weapon, Nat ran up to him and shocked him in the neck before kicking the weapon from his hand, Steve fighting off Garrett and other soldiers at the same time. It took them both a moment to realise what had happened to you.

A look of pure bewilderment crossed Natasha's face when she saw you. Steve looked more amused. You had shrunk to around 40cm.

"Y/N?" Nat leant down and picked you up, bringing you upto her face to examine for injuries but finding none.

"Well, at least I'm not dead?" You joked, gripping Nats finger with your hands.

Natasha turned to Steve with that same bewildered look on her face, "Call Fitzsimmons. Now."

"I told you we were crazy coming without the rest of the team." Steve replied, getting his phone out.

Natasha glared at him but said nothing, both of them walking back to the quinjet, sending a group of Shield Agents to retrieve Ward and Garrett while the three of you flew back to the facility.

***

It took Tony a full 10 minutes to stop laughing when he saw you.

"Maybe you should team up with Antman!" He said between deep breaths, wiping his eyes.

"Stark I am 5 seconds away from strangling you to death." Natasha said between gritted teeth, taking a step forward.

Tony's laugh instantly stopped and he coughed a couple of times.

"Fitzsimmons have Wards gun and are trying to make one to reverse the effects, until then Agent Y/L/N, I'm afraid you're stuck like this." Coulson said, looking down at you.

"Great." You muttered from your spot on the table.

"Until then I'm looking after him." Natasha said, picking you up and stuffing into the front of her catsuit.

"Can I run some tests first? I need to see if his size ha-" Jemma began.

"No. He's my cinnamon bun," Nat mumbled, glaring at Tony when she saw his mouth open before continuing, "so while he's this small he's staying with me so I can make sure he's safe."

"Aww, why don't you have cute nicknames like that for me?" Jemma turned to look at Fitz who blushed.

Natasha spoke up again, "He's vulnerable, so we're staying in my room. Got it?" She snapped, looking around to see if anyone would challenge her but they all nodded silently.

*2 hour time skip*

You were sat on the sink while Natasha brushed her teeth.

"It sucks being small." You huffed, staring at yourself in the mirror.

"It won't be long till you're back to normal size, don't worry." Nat smiled at his reflection before leaving the room.

After 5 minutes you were about to call and ask if she'd forgotten about you, but then she walked back in naked and your mind went blank.

She walked up and started the shower, checking the temperature before getting in. You decided not to remind her you were here. She was your girlfriend after all, and you and her had shared many showers together.

She began lathering soap all over body in a slow and sensual way. Starting at her shoulders, moving down her arms and slowly back up to her breasts. She paid extra attention to those, you noticed, soaping her hands up before gently kneading the skin, brushing her thumbs over her nipples.

"Damn she's beautiful." Your breathed out as you watched her. Her small hands wrapped around her perky breasts as her thick, red hair cascaded down her back. Her head was tilted back and her eyes were closed. Could this view get any better?

As if Natasha had read your thoughts, she 'accidentally' dropped the soap when trying to retrieve it, causing her to slowly bend down and pick it up, not bending her legs and wiggling her arse slightly as she did so.

"Oh dear god!" You moaned, your pants were beginning to tighten, you longed to touch her.

You continue to watch her slowly run her soapy hands over her skin, your eyes following every curve of her body.

She lathers shampoo in her hair and you clench your fists, wishing you could run your hands through it. "This woman will be the death of me." You moaned.

Natasha stepped out of the shower and wraps her hair in a towel before walking up to the sink and leaning against it, "Did you enjoy the show?" She asked, a smirk on her face.

"You knew I was here? Thought you'd forgotten." Your voice was still a little breathless.

"Really?" The look she gave you said it all. She's Natasha Romanoff. Of course she knew.

"You're beautiful, you know. I wanted nothing more than to join you in there and run my hands all over your body." You said, looking up at Natasha, causing her to blush.

"I love you." Natasha whispered.

You widened your eyes and had to grasp the toothbrush holder for support. Of course you loved her, you just hadn't said those words to eachother yet.

After getting a hang of yourself you replied, "I love you too. Ever since the day I first laid eyes on you."

Natasha smiled and gently rubbed her thumb over your cheek in a loving gesture.

You shared a comfortable silence until you began to squirm a little. Natasha was still naked and it was hard to ignore when she was standing right in front of you.

"Everything okay, hunnie?" Natasha batted her eyelids, well aware of what she was doing to you.

"No! You standing there in all your naked glory is distracting me! Especially when I can't touch you!" You whined, facepalming the counter as you flopped down in frustration.

"You can touch me all you want when you're big again." Nat replied, her hands now on her breasts again as she gently fondled them.

You looked up to thank her, but when you saw that you groaned and facepalmed the sink again, causing Natasha to laugh.

"Come on you, I gotta get dressed." She picked you up and put you on her shoulder and walked into her bedroom.

She places you on her bed and begins to dress.

"I'll show you just how much I love you when you're back to normal size," Nat winks as she unwraps her hair, "I think I'll need another shower afterwards though."

You groan again. Being small sucks.

Nat picks you up and settles you between her cleavage before zipping up her catsuit. You could get used to her putting you here.

_Man I'm lucky to have her,_ you think, kissing the top of her breast before drifting off to sleep with a smile on your face.

Natasha feels this and smiles too, then makes her way to where the rest of the team are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting through your other requests atm, bare with me :)


	3. Lost in the Woods (Clint x Female!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets lost and injured during a mission, causing Clint and the other Avengers to worry about her.
> 
> For user Numbani

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, hope you like it!

"Sh e should've been back hours ago." Clint sighed running his hands through his hair. 

Steve frowned and checked his watch. You'd gone on what should've been an easy mission, taking back some stolen weaponry, you hadn't thought you'd need back up. It was now 7:06pm though, and you'd left for the mission at 1pm. 

"I don't know why we haven't sent out a team to find her, or why we don't go ourselves." Natasha said, exasperated.  

"I told you already, Ms.Romanoff, we have no idea what has happened to Ms.Y/N/L, we can't risk sending anyone else." Coulson said calmly. 

"What if she's dead!?" Clint shouted, turning to face Coulson, "I can't stand around here any longer." Clint made to walk towards the door. 

"Wait a sec, Barton." Tony started before turning to face Coulson, "What if I go with Clint? My armour protects me and I can get us both out of there quickly if there's a problem." Clint shot Tony a thankful look. 

Coulson considered this for a moment. "Fine. But get out of there quickly if there's a problem, do you understand?"

Tony and Clint agreed, and Coulson gave them your coordinates. 

***

Tony and Clint arrived in a forest about 30 minutes from the tower, and after nearly an hour, they still hadn't found you. 

"Y/N! Please answer me, I'm not leaving without you!" Clint shouted frantically. He'd imagined every possible thing that could have happened to you and all that had done had increased his worry tenfold. 

"Maybe we should go-" Tony started. 

"No! I'm not leaving without her, Tony. I mean it. Go if you want, but I'm not."

Tony sighed. "I care about her too, we all do, but we've been here an hour and I'm pretty sure we're just going in circles now." His voice was soft. 

"Then maybe we should walk straight." Clint snapped and took off before Tony could answer. 

"Y/N! It's Clint, can you hear me!? Y/N!" Clint shouted in every direction, looking around and holding an arrow ready to fire incase he and Tony were ambushed. 

Tony heard something and stopped dead. 

"What are you-" 

"Shh, listen!" Tony put his finger to his lips and strained his ears. 

"Clint! I'm here!" They heard far off in the distance.  

"Y/N!" Clints eyes went wide and he looked relieved. 

"Clint!" Your voice was strained, you'd been screaming for hours. 

"I'll fly over the forest and see if I can spot her, try and follow her voice though." Tony said before launching upwards. 

"I'm coming baby but you gotta keep shouting for me so I can follow your voice, okay?" Clint shouted in the general direction your voice was coming from. 

"I'm over here! I fell down a ditch! Hurry, please, my leg!" He could hear you crying and his heart lurched at the sound, and he picked up his pace and started running before being lifted off the floor. 

"It's me, I found her!" Tony sounded in his ear, and within seconds he'd flown them to where you were. 

You were in a ditch, your face bloody and tear stained, your leg twisted at unnatural angles, leaves stuck in your hair and mud caking your clothes. 

"Oh thank god!" Clint choked out, running towards you and kneeling at your side, "What happened?"

"The car carrying our weaponry drove up behind me so I ducked out the way so I wouldn't be seen and ended falling into this ditch face first. I caught my leg on the way down and I'm pretty sure it's broken." You replied, glancing at your right leg worriedly. 

Clint placed an arm between your shoulder blades and helped you sit up, his other hand holding one of yours. "Why weren't we able to contact you?"

"I broke my com when I fell and I can't find my phone. For future reference I'm never going on a mission alone again, I'm clearly not cut out for it." You laughed weakly. 

"Agreed." Clint and Tony said in unison, smiling too. 

"I'll contact Coulson and get a jet set here asap." Tony said, while Clint pulled some leaves from your hair.

***

Coulson sent a quinjet to collect the three of you and bring you back to the tower. You were taken into surgery to pin together what turned out to be a broken shin and knee, and you were now tucked into a hospital bed, still feeling giddy as the anaesthesia hadn't completely wore off. 

"That could have been so much worse." Clint sighed, taking your hand. 

"But it wasn't. I'm okay. My legs gonna be in a cast for a while which means no missions for now, and my nose is sore, but I'm going to be completely fine." You smiled, squeezing his hand. 

"It does ease my nerves knowing you won't be on a mission for a while. My heart still hasn't recovered from today." He joked. 

"Like I said, no more solo missions for me, I'm clearly better in a team." You laughed.

"I couldn't agree more. Now get some sleep you, I'll come check on you in a few hours." He leant forward and kissed your nose, causing you to giggle. 

"I love you." You replied, snuggling into the bed as much as your cast would allow. 

"I love you more." Clint smiled warmly at you and then left the room, switching the light off as he went. 


	4. You're Perfect (Natasha x Female!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha's having a rough few weeks so the reader leaves notes around the Tower with sweet messages on to cheer her up.
> 
> For user Sariuna

Natasha had been having a tough time lately and had been putting herself down, not believing in herself. You'd tried to be there for her, tried to be a loving girlfriend, but the more you did that, the more closed off she got, refusing to accept she was loved, refusing to accept she was a wonderful person.

You'd gotten an idea though. Maybe Natasha didn't need to hear that she _was_ a wonderful person, maybe she needed to read _why_ she was. 

You jumped off your bed, grabbing a stack of post-it notes and some pens with a grin on your face. 

***

Natasha made her way to the kitchen with the intent to make coffee. She padded bare foot to the fridge and almost missed the post-it stuck to the handle. 

"What the...?" Natasha started before pulling it off and reading it. 

_ Natasha, here are some reasons why you are a wonderful person: _

Natasha turned to face Bucky with an amused grin on her face. 

"There are plenty more where that came from." He laughed. He'd been sat at the table minding his own business when you came running in, sticking notes in various places before running back out. He'd read them as curiosity got the better of him. 

Natasha put the note in her pocket and opened the fridge where sure enough, there was another note. 

_ Your smile could light up the darkest room _

Natasha smiled and placed that too in her pocket before picking up the milk and heading toward the coffee machine, where there was of course another note. 

_You've never let anyone down_

She opened the cupboard over head and there, on her favourite mug was the fourth note.

_You always put others before yourself_  

The smile on Natasha's face was permanent now, and as she went for the sugar jar she was happy to see another note stuck to it.

_I've no doubt you're worthy enough to lift Mjölnir_  

Natasha let out a little giggle and finished off making her coffee, a handful of notes now in her pocket. 

"See ya." Bucky grinned at Natasha and she grinned back, making her way out of the kitchen.

"Later, Barnes." It felt nice to smile and laugh after the bleak few weeks that she'd had. 

On the way back your shared bedroom, she saw more notes littering the walls. She took her time to read them all, going up to the first one and unsticking it.

_You give the best hugs_

She unstuck the next one. 

_ You give helpful, meaningful advice _

And the next. 

_ Despite your reputation as an Agent, you're the most caring woman I know _

Her smiled returned at that, and she pulled off another. 

_ You make me so unbelievably happy just by breathing  _

She laughed warmly before pulling off the final one which was just above the handle to your door. 

_You are beautiful, inside and out_

She opened the door and saw it was dark, aside from a few candles lit on the nightstand. A lone rose lay in the middle off the bed and there was a note on each pillow. 

She put down her coffee and went to read them, going to her pillow first. 

_ There is not one fault about you, Natasha Romanoff _

She then read the next. 

_ So do not ever put yourself down; I can't bare not seeing that beautiful smile of yours _

Just as she read that she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and as soon as she saw you she launched, holding your face in her hands and kissing you fiercely. 

You held her waist and smiled into the kiss before you both pulled back and rested your foreheads against eachother. 

'Thank you for this, Y/N. I smiled more reading those notes than I have in the past three weeks combined. I'm sorry I've been so emotionally absent, I just felt it was better to close myself off." She frowned.

You gently held her chin and looked into her eyes, "Hey none of that. I wanna see that beautiful smile, remember?" She smiled at you and your heart melted. "I understand why you've been off but please talk to me in future, you know I'm always here for you." You planted a chaste kiss on her lips. 

"I know, I will. I love you so much. I really needed this."

"I love you too, and I also have one more note for you, this one isn't written on paper though." You smirked, and Natasha raised an eyebrow. 

You unzipped your hoodie revealing not only you were just in a bra, but that you had writing written across your cleavage reading: _YOU'RE PERFECT_

Natasha laughed and kissed you again, "How on Earth did you write that on yourself?"

"Bucky may have done it for me." You laughed. 

"Ah, it's lucky he's gay!" She joked, tucking a stray hair behind your ear. 

"He totally fondled a boob with his metal hand though! It felt nice so I didn't mention it." You smirked and Natasha mock scowled. 

"Those boobs are _mine_ , only I can fondle them!" She chucked you on the bed and crawled on top of you, both of you giggling. You were happy that everything was back to normal, and you had your fun, happy, slightly jealous, girlfriend back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this, thank you for requesting it!


	5. First Kiss (Wanda x Female!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda is in a relationship with the reader, but Vision wants her as his first kiss and Tony convinces her it's a good idea to kiss him.
> 
> For user Reader

Wanda, Pietro, Vision and Tony were all in the kitchen. It was early morning and everyone besides them were still sleeping. 

Vision looked deep in thought while the others spoke, his stare fixed on a space in front of him. 

"Helloooo? Earth to Vis." Tony called, waving his hand in Visions face. 

"Sorry, what?" Vision replied, turning to face Tony.  

"What you thinking about?" He asked, sipping his coffee. 

"Oh, nothing." Vision lied.

Pietro raised an eyebrow at Wanda and she blushed. 

"You know what he was thinking, don't you?" Tony asked excitedly. 

"My sister never blushes, so this ought to be good." Pietro smirked. 

"You read my mind? I thought we agreed you wouldn't do that." Vision said, a hurt expression crossing his face as he eyed her. 

"Sorry Vis, your thoughts were pretty loud." She hid her face in her mug as she blushed again. 

Tony looked from Vision to Wanda expectedly, before he and Pietro locked eyes and raised their eyebrows at eachother. 

"Well?" Tony said, looking back at Wanda. 

"He was thinking about me... And how he wants to kiss me." Wandas face was still buried in her mug so her voice was muffled. 

"He wants you to be his first kiss! Aw, my heart!" Tony gushed, exaggeratedly put his hand over his heart. 

Vision put his head in his hands to avoid everyone's gaze. 

"What about Y/N?" Pietro asked, narrowing his eyes at Wanda. 

"I didn't say I was going to kiss him!" Wanda squeaked. 

"I think you should." Tony mused, putting his band on Visions shoulder, "Our buddy Vis here has never gotten any, the least he deserves is a little peck from his crush." He smirked. 

"I have a girlfriend, Tony." Wanda said pointedly. 

"Hey, what she doesn't know won't hurt her, right? What harm is a peck anyway?" Tony shrugged, sipping more coffee. 

Wanda thought for a second. She _had_ always had a small crush on Vision but she loved Y/N, and she wasn't a cheater. Was a chaste kiss really cheating though?

" _Wanda_." Pietro snapped and she turned to look at him, "я знаю, что это просто поцелуй , Ванда , но вы были бы счастливы , если Y/N целовал кого-то еще?" He spoke quickly in his native tongue. 

Wanda sighed before replying, "конечно, нет , но это просто клюют , просто чтобы дать ему свой первый поцелуй , это ничего не значит."

"вы на самом деле с учетом этого?" He asked in surprise. 

Wanda said nothing and instead shrugged. 

"I have no idea what was just said but it looked heated." Tony said casually, "So is Vision getting his kiss?"

Vision was still looking down, and he knew if it were possible he would be blushing right now. Though maybe it is possible? He was extremely grateful for his natural red skin at this moment.

Wanda sighed again. "Just a peck on the lips, okay? And no one tells Y/N." She glared at Pietro when she said this.

"Of course." Tony grinned. 

"без разницы." Pietro said, glaring. 

"Wait, you're actually going to do this!?" Vision spluttered, not bothering to hide his shock. 

"Yes, now come here before I change my mind." She said it softly but there was an edge to her voice. 

Vision wordlessly stood up and faced her, and she put one hand on his cheek, the other at the nape of his neck. 

"Put your hands on my waist." She whispered, and Vision did as told. 

She leant on her tiptoes and leaned in to place her lips on his, her eyes fluttering shut. 

* _meanwhile_ *

Y/N yawned and rubbed her eyes as she made her way to the kitchen. The early morning chill making her regret her choice of shorts and a tank top, and her bare feet protested every time she took a step and they touched the cold, tiled floor. 

She walked into the kitchen and froze. She wasn't sure what she expected. Maybe Tony to be sat down reading a paper. Or Bucky to be trying unsuccessfully to use the coffee machine, cursing under his breath as Tony rolled his eyes but didn't help. 

What she didn't expect to see was her girlfriend embracing someone else, kissing them.

"Ahem." She coughed, suddenly wide awake.

Wanda pulled back instantly, her eyes wide. 

"This should be good." Tony whispered excitedly like a 12 year old. Pietro smacked his arm. 

"Y/N! I can explain!" She made to step forward. 

"I don't wanna hear it." Y/N turned on her heel quickly and practically ran back to her room. 

***

It took her three hours till she'd calmed down enough to come out of her room and face Wanda. She was angry and hurt, but she needed to know why Wanda had done it. 

She knocked on Wanda's door and she answered almost right away. 

"Tell me what you have to say." Y/N said bluntly, walking into the room. 

Wanda closed the door and walked over to her. 

"Y/N, I'm sorry. I read Visions mind and he wanted me to be his first kiss." She began. 

"And you completely forgot you had a girlfriend, did you?" Y/N replied angrily.

"No! I wasn't going to do it but Tony kept saying it was just a peck and didn't count as cheat-"

"Since when did we take Starks advice! That man used to have a new woman in his bed every night, and you still take advice from him on this!?" Y/N snapped, interrupting her. 

"When he said that it made me think, maybe just a quick peck would be okay, then Vis would stop thinking about it and that would be that." Her eyes were pleading. 

"Or maybe now he'll always be thinking about it, about you!" Y/N threw her hands up, exasperated.  

"He won't! He just wanted to have his first kiss!"

"With the girl he's had a crush on since he was born, literally!"

"Oh come on. He's new to all this, he just wants to try new things, and that includes kissing. He doesn't even know what a crush is." Wanda sighed. 

"Mm hmm, start reading his mind more and then come back to me with that 'he doesn't know what a crush is' shit." Y/N glared at her. 

"Oh Y/N I'm sorry!" She looked like she was about to cry, "I love you, not him. I just wanted to give him his first kiss, I thought it would be a nice thing to do." She thought about how angry her brother had been at her and wished she'd taken that into account and not kissed Vision. 

"That would have been fine if you didn't have a girlfriend, don't you get that? Think about if I'd done that to you." Y/N said, sitting on her bed. A lot of her anger had evaporated. 

"I wouldn't have liked it." Wanda said quietly, sitting next to her girlfriend on the bed. "I really am so sorry. Will you ever forgive me?" She looked at Y/N, her eyes full of regret. 

Y/N sighed. She was mad right now, but she wouldn't be forever. "Maybe, but not now. Right now I'm still angry at you."

Wanda beamed. "I understand. I'll do everything I can to make it up to you. I'm so sorry."

"I know. I'd appreciate if right now you stayed away from him." Y/N looked away from her. 

"I will, I promise. I love you." Wanda placed her hand over Y/N's and she let her. 

"I love you too, but if you ever kiss anyone else again, we're done. I don't care if they want you as their first kiss, and I don't care if they're technically not real like Vision, I won't forgive you." Y/N deadpanned. 

"I won't kiss anyone ever again, I promise you, Y/N." she said sincerely, and Y/N squeezed her hand in response but said nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> я знаю, что это просто поцелуй , Ванда , но вы были бы счастливы , если Y/N целовал кого-то еще - I know it's just a kiss, Wanda, but would you be happy if Y/N kissed someone else?
> 
> конечно, нет , но это просто клюют , просто чтобы дать ему свой первый поцелуй , это ничего не значит - Of course not, but this is just a peck just to give him his first kiss, it doesn't mean anything.
> 
> вы на самом деле с учетом этого - Are you actually considering this?
> 
> без разницы - Whatever.
> 
> Apologies if these are wrong, I used Google Translate.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

I just posted this on my other series so I'll shorten it down: I've been very busy but I promise all requests will be done as soon as possible!


End file.
